First Date
by sassyalvin2247
Summary: Simon is planning a surprise first date for Jeanette. Will everything go as planned or will someone's meddling get in the way? This will be a two part story.
1. Planning The Date

_It's Thursday afternoon and I'm bored. There's nothing to do today everybody's busy doing something. Brittany is shopping with some of her friends, Theodore is out looking for Talking Teddy merchandise, Eleanor is baking a cake for a cooking competition, Jeanette is doing homework and Simon is here somewhere. There's nothing better to do so I guess I'll go find Simon._ "Simon?" Alvin calls out. "Simon where are you?" Alvin walks down to the basement also known as Simon's science lab to look for Simon. "Simon are you in here?"

"Yes Alvin" _Oh great, There goes my peace and quiet. All I wanted was to plan a date for Jeanette and I with no distractions, but I guess that that's not going to happen._

"What are you doing?"

"It's none of your business!" _Like I'd tell Alvin what I'm doing he'd just try to change things or somehow ruin it._

"Are you planning some sort of nerdy science experiment?"

"No Alvin I'm not and even if I was it would still be none of your business" _Why is he so interested in what I'm doing?_

"Simon just tell me what you're doing, I'll get it out of you one way or another" _I only want to know what Simon is doing because I'm bored and have nothing else to do, maybe I can help him._

 _Of course he will. I may as well tell him now so he'll leave me alone._ "Fine, if you must know I'm trying to think of somewhere I can take Jeanette on our first date. I want to surprise her"

"I'll help you come up with an idea"

"I don't need your help" _Does he think I'm not smart enough to handle something like this on my own?_

"I'm going to help you no matter what you say"

"Well I was thinking that I could take her to the History Museum"

"Snooze fest"

"Or maybe the Science Museum"

"Come on Simon, try harder, first dates are meant to be fun"

"The Science Museum is fun"

"Yeah maybe for a school excursion but this is a date"

"Jeanette will like it"

"Do you really want to take her to a place where there are a lot of geeks and nerds?"

"They don't matter it's about Jeanette and I"

"That's why I'm trying to help you"

"Well tell me some of your ideas then"

"I was thinking something fun like laser tag or ice skating or maybe even a scary movie or even a-"

"Alright that's enough Alvin, Jeanette hates scary movies"

"Well even if she does hate scary movies going to a scary movie would be way more fun than some Science Museum"

"You're not helping Alvin, I want something that both Jeanette and I would both love"

"Have it your way"

Alvin walks up to his bedroom to call Jeanette. _If Simon is too afraid to do it himself I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands._ _I'll figure out where Jeanette wants to go and plan this date myself. At least I'm trying to do something helpful I hope Simon understands that._

"Hey Jeanette" _Time to figure out what Jeanette wants to do on this date. Simon's going to be so happy_

"Hi Alvin, why did you call me?"

"Because I have a really important question to ask you"

"This isn't a prank is it?"

"No, no of course not"

"Okay what did you want to ask me?"

"What would your idea of a perfect date be?"

"Alvin are you asking me out?"

"No I just want to know"

"Why?"

"Because Simon wants to go on a date with you and I want to help him plan it"

"Well I think the perfect date would be going to the Science Museum"

"Really? If you could do anything and when I say anything I mean ANYTHING for a date you would choose a Science Museum"

"Yes, I've always wanted to go there"

"You can go there anytime you want"

"I know but I would love to go on a date there"

"But dates are meant to be fun Jeanette!"

"The Science Museum IS my idea of fun"

Simon walks up to the bedroom to get his Science book but he hears Alvin talking on the phone so he stands outside and eavesdrops.

"Come on Jeanette you're killing me here!" Alvin says over dramatically.

 _Jeanette? Is he talking to Jeanette!? MY Jeanette?_

"Wow I didn't think you were this boring not to be rude or anything though but WOW"

 _Gosh Alvin can be a pain in the butt sometimes I have to do something about this._ "Give me that phone Alvin"

"No I'm trying to help you"

"I don't care what you're doing give me the phone" _Alvin is really starting to annoy me now._

"Just trust me Simon"

 _Does he think I'm an idiot!?_ "No I know that you're talking to Jeanette"

"Yeah I'm helping you plan a date" _Simon is going to love this._

"No you're not. This is mine and Jeanette's date and I don't want you ruining it"

"Well I found out that she is perfectly fine with going to the Science Museum with you"

"It was meant to be a surprise" _Of course. I knew that he was going to spoil the surprise._

Simon takes the phone off Alvin and says "Sorry about my brother, he can be a pain in the you know what sometimes"

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at 5 PM for our date" _I can't wait. I hope this date turns out to be perfect._

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow bye Jeanette" Simon hangs up.

 _I'm not ready for the date yet I'm so unprepared. I was going to say next Friday but Alvin decided to make it tomorrow. He's always ruining things for me. I just hope he doesn't find a way to ruin my date because I want it to be perfect. There's only one thing left to say now._

"ALVINNN!"


	2. Punishment or Second First Date

**A/N: In this chapter I decided to write it like the date had already happened and Simon and Alvin are in trouble with Dave. Hope you like it! Please R &R :)**

 **Simon's side of the story**

"Okay Simon tell me exactly what happened" says Dave.

"Well, Jeanette and I decided to meet at the Science Museum, little did I know Alvin had secretly followed me all the way there" _I can't believe he would do that why couldn't he just leave me alone_ "When I got there I saw Jeanette so we went in and started looking around" _She absolutely loved it!_

"How did you get kicked out of the Science Museum?" asks Dave.

"Around fifteen minutes after we got there Jeanette had to go to the bathroom and Alvin walked over to me then he started asking me questions" _He makes me so angry..._ "I was only trying to help!" Alvin calls out.

"Be quiet Alvin! You'll get a chance to tell your side of the story" says Dave.

"But Daaaaaave" Alvin whines.

"Just wait five minutes Alvin" I say. _Why does he have to be so impatient?_

"What kind of questions did he ask?"

"Stuff like ' _Have you kissed her yet?'_ and _'Is she enjoying the Nerd Museum?'_ " _Those two questions really made me angry._

"So how did you get kicked out of the Science Museum?"

"The more questions Alvin asked the angrier I got and I ended up yelling at him" _He just has to ruin things...It's just the way he is... "_ Then one of the staff members came up to us and asked us to leave because we were disturbing everyone else who was in the Science Museum" _And that's how the perfect date got ruined..._ "And that's when you had to come and pick us up"

"Thank you Simon"

"You're welcome" _Hopefully Alvin doesn't say anything different..._

 **Alvin's side of the story**

"Alvin can you come down here"

"Coming Dave!" _Time to set things straight. I was only trying to help. I didn't mean to get them kicked out of the Science Museum._

"Why did you ruin Simon's date Alvin?"

"I didn't ruin his date I was trying to help him"

"How?"

"I know that this is his first time going on a date and I thought he needed help"

"Did you ask him if he did?"

"Er...nope" _Oops..._

"Maybe he didn't want your help"

"Well maybe..." _I guess Dave has a point..._ "I didn't mean to make him angry all I wanted to do was help him have the perfect first date but instead I ruined it" _I thought it was the best time to talk to him because Jeanette wasn't around and he got angry because I asked too many questions..._

"Alvin if you feel that way you should go and apologize to Simon"

"Yeah I'm going to do that now"

"Simon?"

"What do you want?

"I'm REALLY sorry for ruining your date"

"It's okay Alvin, I know you were only trying to help"

"That's why I planned another date for you"

"What!?"

"Next week you and Jeanette are going on another first date"

"Alvin it's called a first date for a reason"

"Well the date you went on earlier wasn't a real date..."

 _Well let's just end things off by saying Simon and Jeanette's "second first date" went perfectly just like they imagined. I got grounded for a week for going out of the house without permission, even if I wasn't grounded I wasn't going to follow him this time. Simon and Jeanette kissed about half an hour ago and the reason I know this is because he wont stop talking about it. Also I should probably mention that Simon and Jeanette are boyfriend and girlfriend now... if he wont stop talking about the kiss I wonder how long I'm going to have to hear this for... The lesson I learnt from this is to let things happen on their own because interfering with things never helps._

 **A/N: I thought this was an interesting perspective to write this chapter from. I really enjoyed writing this story even though it's short. If you have any questions about the story you can PM me.**


End file.
